Aprendiendo a amar
by paz lovegood
Summary: "Grace está curada. La meningitis a aplacado temporalmente la loba que lleva dentro. Ella y Sam siguen profundamente enamorados. Cole sigue investigando, y extrañando a Isabel. Isabel está en California, pero no se explica que quiera regresar al condenado pueblo de Mercy Falls. Quizás tenga algo que ver con Cole..." Dedicado a los Guns n Roses, y el poder del rock clásico.
1. Remember the times

-COLE-

El día que Grace volvió en forma humana a la casa, después de suministrarle la meningitis siendo loba, fue el día en el que se dio por firmado que yo había encontrado una cura temporal a nuestra licantropía. Bueno, no encontrado, si no confirmado. La que lo encontró había sido Isabel, hace ya bastante tiempo atrás. La cosa es que tuve que irme por todo el fin de semana del refugio, para dejarle espacio a la "feliz pareja". Me fui en el Volkswagen de Sam a Duluth a matar el tiempo. Me incliné a ver una película al cine, aunque creo que es bastante aburrido mirar una sin tener nadie con quién comentarla. Era una de zombies come cerebros de jóvenes de instituto que los combatían con bates de béisbol y taladros de segunda mano. Digno de ver, si hubiese tenido mejor presupuesto. Isabel se hubiera reído de cuán patéticos se veían los actores con sus caras y expresiones de falso horror.

Me sorprendió escuchar _Break my face_ en los créditos del final, junto a los nombres de directores y guionistas. Aunque escuchar NARKOTIKA después de tanto tiempo no me evoca ningún sentimiento, ni siquiera nostalgia. Está en el olvido. Más nostalgia me causaba que Isabel estuviese tan lejos. Vale, después de que la llamé cuando me creía muerto, la llamo todos los días. La diferencia es que ahora me contesta el teléfono. Lo malo, es que con dos llamadas, se me acaba el saldo del mes. No puedo evitarlo, sin Isabel ya no es divertido este lugar. Aunque nunca ha sido particularmente divertido. He comenzado a asistir a una universidad aquí en Duluth, estudiando biogenética. No es que me enseñen nada que yo ya no sepa, pero con un título puedo empezar a trabajar en un laboratorio de verdad, lo que me da dos beneficios o más: poder experimentar con equipos más avanzados, después de todo para algo está la tecnología. Y así encontrar una respuesta más concreta sobre nuestra condición lobuna. También puedo ayudar Sam a pagar las cuentas de luz, agua y…bueno, todo lo que no cubre su saldo de bibliotecario. Grace tiene una beca en una universidad aquí también, aunque está estudiando pedagogía en ciencias matemáticas. No quiere nada del otro mundo, si estudia para ser profesora. Me ha dicho que si puede aguantarme a mí, puede aguantar a cualquier niño problemático.

Ja, ja. Muy graciosa.

De aquí a unos cinco años, vamos a repartir los gastos en tres, lo que nos deja con bastante dinero libre. Anoche hablé con Isabel por skype, y me ha dicho que está estudiando medicina en una prestigiosa universidad de California del este. Era bastante obvio. También me ha recomendado afeitarme, ya que parezco "un neandertal de la época de las cavernas". Genial, sigue siendo igual de sutil que siempre para sus comentarios. La verdad es que últimamente me he dedicado tanto a mis experimentos que con suerte me ducho. Tengo barba de vago y pelo hasta los hombros. Y el tarado de Sam me ve todos los días y no me dice una mierda sobre mi cuidado personal.

Con estas cosas en mente, salí del cine a comprar una afeitadora. Y shampoo. Y una colonia. Y un cepillo de dientes. Vale, si, soy un asco desde que Isabel se fue.

Por suerte, con esta pinta nadie reconoce a Cole St. Clair el alma de NARKOTIKA. Me devolví al Volkswagen y puse la música a todo volumen. Últimamente, estaba escuchando rock clásico de los ochenta. Me salí hacia un hotel decente mientras escuchaba _Rocket Queen _de los Guns n´ Roses. A los quince los idolatraba, hoy aún me gustan. En la carátula del CD venía una foto de los integrantes de la banda. Me los conocía de memoria: Izzy, Duff, Steven, Slash y Axl. Ese tipo tenía una pinta en la fotografía que me pareció imitable. Vale, no me iba a teñir el pelo de rojo, pero podía mantener el largo, pegarme una afeitada y volvería a ser igual de irresistible que siempre.

Exactamente eso fue lo que hice, y el lunes, cuando volví a casa, parecía un homo sapiens, y no un neandertal. Como diría Isabel.

-GRACE-

Ya no me sentía tan insegura como antes, ahora tengo la certeza de que soy humana. O por lo menos durante un buen tiempo. Quince años es bastante tiempo. Apenas divisé a Sam a través del bosque, corrí hacia él. Había encontrado unas ropas en la cabaña de Beck que debieron ser de Shelby, y que a mi me sirvieron para no aparecer frente a Sam y Cole desnuda. Cole se fue por ahí durante todo el fin de semana, supongo que lo ponía un tanto incómodo convivir con una pareja reencontrada durante las recientes cuarenta y ocho horas. Mejor. Porque tenía toda la razón en sentirse así: con Sam vimos películas, fuimos al claro, cocinamos, leímos, nos acostamos…. De todo hicimos. Llamé a Rachel para ver cómo le iba, y me dijo que había vuelto de Noruega, por lo que apenas tenga tiempo iré a visitarla. La nueva casa era espaciosa y Sam se las había arreglado para llenarla de vida: era cálida y acogedora, con pinta de cabaña, muchas alfombras y sillones. Nuestra habitación ahora tenía una cama de dos plazas y un televisor. Y para variar, miles y miles de grullas de papel pegadas al techo.

Estaba tomando té frente al televisor, en los nervudos brazos de Sam, cuando llegó Cole. Se veía mucho mejor cuidado: se había afeitado, duchado, llevaba el pelo largo pero peinado, se veía más humano.

-Buenos días, St. Clair-dije a modo de saludo.

-Lo mismo digo, Brisbane.

-¿El auto, Cole?-preguntó Sam. Cole le tiró las llaves a modo de respuesta.

-En el estacionamiento. Dioses, aquí hace un frío que pela-se estremeció-. Podrían prender la calefacción de vez en cuando.

La verdad es que no nos hemos dado ni cuenta. Con el calor que creamos nosotros mismos es más que suficiente. Lo que él no sabe, es que hemos estado hablando con Isabel mientras él no estaba. Pidió que la transfirieran a esta zona, donde faltan médicos experimentados. Por dos años será la asistente del doctor Philipps, un viejo que lleva años de médico general en el hospital local de Mercy Falls. Pero es sorpresa. Para Cole, claro. Le hemos dicho que se quedase aquí.

-Cole ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?-inquirió Sam.

-No te molestes en darme un regalo, Ringo. Con mi perfección basta.

Cole, siempre Cole. No iba a dejar de ser ególatra.

-Pero es en una semana, si te interesa-prosiguió.

-¿Tan pronto?-pregunté con fingida preocupación. Ya lo sabía-. ¿Y no nos dijiste nada?

Se rió fuerte y sarcásticamente. Como burlándose.

-¿Acaso mami me va a llevar a Play Land? ¿Papi nos va a acompañar?-dijo señalando a Sam.

Vale, además de que Cole era inmaduro, nosotros éramos la pareja de la casa al fin y al cabo. Así que lo nuestro era una familia. La manada se había acortado, después de la matanza, pero los lobos que quedaban y nosotros, constituíamos la familia de los lobos de Mercy Falls. Y Cole se dedicaba a hacer experimentos con su cuerpo y, si tenía suficiente éxito, también con los lobos que rondaban por aquí. A Sam le baja ataque cuando ve a Cole meterle una aguja debajo del pelaje a Ulrik lobo, o a Paul lobo…cualquiera. Y cuando no ocupaba el cerebro, Cole se dedica a hacer payasadas. Y si se aburre, habla con Isabel, y juntos se quejan de cuán patético es el mundo y cosas como esas. Convivir con alguien así es un arte. Por eso estoy estudiando pedagogía.

-Sí Cole.-contestó Sam-. A Play Land y luego a algún restaurante. El que tú quieras.

-Sam, el único regalo que me encantaría que me dieras, es que dejes de recitar poesía victoriana sólo por ese día. Te lo agradecería desde el fondo de mi alma.

-Vale.

-Genial.

Cole subió a su cuarto y yo le guiñé un ojo a Sam.

-Bien hecho, pupilo mío. Tal parece que ya casi sabes mentir bien-le dije-. No te pusiste nervioso ni nada, te felicito.

-Muchas gracias, es un honor saber que voy mejorando en tu materia ¿Crees que se dio cuenta?

-Para nada ¿Quieres hacer algo ahora?

-Estaría bien que le dejásemos la casa a Cole por un momento, es lo justo. Te invito a cenar. No creo que hoy la queme ni nada parecido. Se le ve exhausto.

-Suena bien. Voy por mi abrigo.


	2. Welcome to the Jungle

-ISABEL-

Vale, eso de ser la sorpresa de cumpleaños de Cole me ha parecido de lo más infantil. Aunque debo admitir que yo ya tenía pensado ir a visitarlo. Bueno, más que visitarlo, a vivir con él. ¿Y qué? Sam y Grace me autorizaron para quedarme en su casa mientras pague mi parte de las cuentas, lo cual no es mayor problema. El problema es cómo me quito a mis padres de encima. En eso, tampoco tengo mayores problemas. Me he estado preparando para este momento desde que me mudé a California, tomé clases de debate. Atacaré a mi padre fuego contra fuego. Comencé a ahorrar para pagar los primeros meses mientras encuentro allá en Mercy Falls algún empleo con el que me pueda costear los gastos, porque la beca ya la tengo. Tengo mi pasaporte, y dieciocho años. Todo listo.

Bajé rauda las escaleras. Mi padre había llegado. Me sigue odiando, pero hoy es la bronca final. Después de esto, sólo vendré a verlos para las navidades, se acabó. Es como si me quitasen los grilletes luego de una cadena de dieciocho largos años. Lo llamé a él y a mi madre a la mesa, es un lugar tranquilo para conversar. Reí para mis adentros: tranquilo. Aunque estemos en un templo lleno de budas e incienso, mi padre se pondría de color rábano, y gritaría mientras rompe cosas. Lo típico. Me recogí el cabello en una coleta y lo dejé sobre mi hombro. Me repasé el maquillaje por décima vez antes de esto: con un poco de suerte, partiría hoy mismo. Depende de cuán furioso se ponga mi padre.

-Bien-comencé-. Supongo que se hacen una idea de sobe que quiero hablar.

-Isabel, tu universidad está aquí en California-respondió mi madre, apresurada-. Es estúpido que quieras comprar un departamento si tienes una casa aquí con nosotros.

-Mamá, ese es el tema: me dieron un proceso de medicina experimental. Mi tutor es el doctor Philipps, y por lo tanto me van a trasladar. Ya tengo donde quedarme.

La cara de mi madre se puso pálida, lívida de impresión. Bien pude haber dicho que me transfirieron, pero preferí echar en cara que yo lo había elegido personalmente.

-¿El doctor Philipps no está en Minnesota? ¿Mercy Falls para ser exactos?

-Sí, madre-ese coño de ser formal me sentaba de maravilla.

-Eso es estúpido, Isabel-interrumpió mi padre-. Tú odias Minnesota.

-Pero resulta que tengo amigos, y que prefiero un lugar tranquilo para mis estudios. Y me acostumbré a esa vida.

-Isabel, tú no vas a sacar la nariz de este estado. Estás castigada.

Sonreí. Estaba esperando a que él dijese eso precisamente.

-El pasado diez de Diciembre cumplí dieciocho años. Soy independiente según el estado de Los Ángeles y la mayoría de los estados de este país. Y mi cédula de identidad está actualizada. No hay absolutamente nada legal que me ate a vivir bajo tu techo.

-Y dime, ¿cómo piensas vivir sola?

-¿Y quién dice que vaya a vivir sola? Grace me ofreció compartir su casa si le pago mi mitad del alquiler. Es de lo más económico. Y creo que se cómo cuidarme yo solita.

-Sabes perfecto que ya no pienso pagarte la tarjeta de crédito, ni los recargos de combustible.

-Perfecto.

-Espera, dijiste… ¿Grace? ¿Grace Brisbane? La chica de…

-Los lobos-completé-. Si, ella es mi mejor amiga. Y me va ayudar con la organización y todas esas cosas.

-Isabel, no me gusta que estés así de cerca de…

-Papá, tengo dieciocho. Si los lobos me destrozan la garganta o no es mi responsabilidad.

Mi madre se llevó las manos a la boca, y creo que poco le faltó para desmayarse.

-Y sin más preámbulos, me despido. Tengo que partir ahora si quiero llegar en la mañana.

-¿Te vas? ¿Ahora?

-Si. No se preocupen, los llamaré cuando llegue. Y una vez al mes. Y con un poco de suerte vendré a pasar las navidades acá.

-¿¡Con un poco de suerte!?-aulló mi padre.

-Todo depende de cómo os comportéis conmigo chicos.

-¡Isabel Rosemary Culpeper!-siguió chillando mi padre.

-Papá, hablo enserio. Acepta que ya soy adulta y tomo mis propias decisiones.

Me fui de la casa después de darle un abrazo vacío a mi madre y un beso en la colorada mejilla a mi padre. Genial, eso fue más simple de lo que pretendí. Casi no fue divertido.

Espero que allá en Mercy Falls estén apreciando todo esto. Después de todo, me quedaré ahí hasta que hallen una cura a la licantropía. Una definitiva. Y ayudar en eso era mi nueva vocación. Me subí al auto con mis maletas y un sixpack lleno de latas de Red Bull para no matarme mientras conduzco de noche. Suficiente dinero para las paradas y mi cédula de identidad al cambiar de estados. También a los Guns n´Roses en la radio, con un CD nuevo que me envió Cole. De verdad que molaban los tipos esos. Y ese tal Axl era bastante guapo. ERA. Porque le pegó duro el tiempo, desde los ochenta hasta el siglo veintiuno. Una canción que me animaba inexplicablemente el ánimo era _Welcome to the Jungle_. De alguna manera representaba por lo que estaba pasando: había renunciado a mi vida perfecta para meterme a la jungla. La de los lobos.

Pensé en Cole: su sonrisa provocativa, su expresión vacía, sus ojos verdes, ese beso… el último que me dio. Fue memorable, eso quería para siempre y para siempre. Esa era la razón por la cual me devolvía al estúpido Mercy Falls, Minnesota: al parecer, me había enamorado de veras.

-SAM-

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente con Grace a mi lado, cuando el sonido del celular me despierta. Jesucristo, ¿Quién llama en día sábado a las seis de la mañana? Estaba demasiado cansado como para mirar quién era, así que sólo contesté.

-¿Hola?

-Rómulo, no sé cómo pretendes que llegue a tu casa si ni siquiera me has dado la nueva dirección.

-¿Isabel? ¿Ya llegaste?

-Hace unos quince minutos. Vengo viajando tres días, sin despegar el trasero del auto. Y debo de tener tanta Red Bull en mi sistema que empecé a temblar. Mis manos, quiero decir. No he dormido en setenta y dos horas, Sam. Quiero una cama.

-Hummmm, vale. Yo te paso a buscar. Quédate ahí donde estás.

-¿Y Grace?

-No quiero despertarla.

-Vale, apresúrate. Aquí hace un frío que pela.

Recordé que hace unos días Cole había dicho exactamente esa misma frase. Tenerlos a ambos aquí va a ser un espectáculo diario, o una tortura diaria. No lo tengo muy claro. Salí de la cama, me vestí, y cogí las llaves del Volkswagen. De paso me miré al espejo: nunca me había visto tan sano y feliz, si descontamos que estaba muerto de sueño. Isabel tiene una gran deuda conmigo después de esto. Ayer, Grace estuvo preparando un cuarto para ella mientras Cole trataba de arreglar el motor de una motocicleta que encontró en el deshuesadero. Dice que le faltan unas pocas piezas, y la hará funcionar como nueva. Yo no creo que sea posible. Pero, como sea, mejor si la hace funcionar, porque le hace falta un vehículo.

Me calcé las botas de cuero y salí afuera. Hacía frío, pero a mí ya no me afectaba. Vivía en un verano perpetuo, con mi chica de verano. Me metí al auto y puse el motor en marcha. Instantáneamente comenzó a sonar una música ensordecedora a través de los parlantes arcaicos del auto.

-Cole…-mascullé.

Le bajé el volumen a uno más humano. Estaba sonando una canción llamada _Welcome to the Jungle_. Ulrik la escuchaba. Me entró nostalgia, así que apagué la radio y conducí en silencio hasta donde estaba Isabel. La encontré en la antigua casa, con el todoterreno aparcado afuera, escuchando a todo volumen la misma canción que yo había apagado. Jesús, no voy a poder vivir con ellos dos.


	3. Patience

-GRACE-

Desperté con una sensación de vacío. No abrí los ojos, pero supe que Sam no estaba conmigo. Me levanté descalza para ver por la ventana: el Volkswagen no estaba en el estacionamiento. Voltee mi cabeza hacia la cama. Había un papel sobre el velador de Sam. Caminé a paso perezoso, arrastrando los pies como si fuesen de plomo. El papel rezaba:

_"Fui a buscar a Isabel. Vuelvo en quince minutos. No despiertes a Cole. Te amo."_

_ S_

Al parecer, Isabel había llegado antes. Debe de estar molida: me contó que se vendría en auto, manejando desde California. Yo no podría. Ayer, con Sam fuimos a un restaurante italiano que Isabel alguna vez nombró, aunque ahora no recuerdo el nombre. Por cómo lo memoro, no debió de haberle gustado mucho. Yo no me puedo quejar: la comida era bastante buena y Sam estaba allí conmigo, por lo que se convierte en un buen lugar. Il Pomodoro, así se llamaba. Al volver, vimos a Cole hirviendo algo con fuego, por lo que Sam corrió a buscar el extintor y rociarlo todo con él. Cole se cabreó y se encerró en el sótano, decidido a continuar con su experimento. Ese tipo de cosas suceden una vez a la semana como máximo, pero ocurren. Sam es excesivamente sensible y preocupado, para que el temperamento de Cole lo pueda soportar. Y si Cole se va, jamás hallaremos la cura definitiva a la licantropía.

Fui a la cocina a preparar un desayuno para Isabel, para Sam y yo. Estoy acostumbrada a nuestros gustos alimenticios: yo tomo café y dos tostadas con mantequilla, Sam una taza de té humeante con zumo de naranja y pan dulce. Cole desayuna lo que vea primero (pizza, pastas, carne...de todo). Pero Isabel, sólo sé que es el ser mas quisquilloso del mundo. Así que hice de todo: palta, leche, tostadas, té, café, muesli, avena...llené toda la mesa de cosas. Lo que me diferencia de mis padres, es que quiero que la gente sea bien recibida en mi casa, con buena comida y no de la que se pide a domicilio. Mientras tostaba el pan, miré hacia afuera por la ventana, hacia el bosque. Paul me miraba a través de sus ojos humanos y su piel lobuna. Se veía feliz. Era la primera vez que veía a un lobo de la manada feliz desde la muerte de Beck. Saben que se avecina una cura, ansían volver a sus cuerpos humanos. Le lancé un pequeño aullido, que me devolvió eufórico. Luego volvió a adentrarse en el bosque.

Cinco minutos después, llegó Sam en su Volkswagen e Isabel en su todo terreno. Sam se bajó y pude descubrir que aún iba en pijamas, y su expresión era soñolienta. Sus ojeras resaltaban aún más sus ojos amarillos. Isabel, en cambio se veía algo más desarreglada que de costumbre, pero igual de pulcra y ordenada. Caminaba en la nieve con sus botines de cuña alta, y vestía un abrigo blanco sobre calzas negras. Tenía un toque de delineador negro que perfilaba sus ojos y su típico pintalabios rosa pálido, había sido reemplazado por uno color más claro, casi grisáceo. Pero a ella se le veía perfecto. Entró en la casa inspeccionándola con la mirada, y cuando terminó posó sus ojos gélidos en mí.

-Hola Grace-me saludó-. No considero muy amable de tu parte no haberme mostrado este lugar antes, después de todo somos amigas. Además de que es tu primera casa. Bueno, tuya y de Sam. Bonitas calcetas, por cierto.

Miré hacia mis pies: mis calcetas tenían muchos conejitos saltando. No me importaba, eran tibias y por eso las usaba. Isabel podía seguir siendo tan borde como quisiera.

-Hola, Isabel ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

-Fatal-respondió sacándose el abrigo y sentándose frente a la mesa llena de comida-. La primera noche no encontré ningún local junto a la carretera donde poder quedarme, así que tuve que dormir en mi auto. Creo que tengo tortícolis, mi cuello suena como un demonio. Oye, esto pinta bien ¿Te importa si como?

-Lo preparé para nosotros. Puedes tomar lo que quieras. No tenía muy claro qué es lo que te gusta, así que he puesto de todo-respondí.

-Oh, gracias entonces.

Comió con prisa, pero sin dejar nunca de lado su perfecta educación en la mesa. Lucía agotada. Me senté a su lado y Sam al mío. Tomé su mano con cariño sobre mi hombro. Empecé a servirme en mi jarro de café el agua hirviendo. El vapor se arremolinó por sobre nuestras cabezas como espirales de pequeñas hadas, como polvo de estrellas. Sam me pidió el agua para hacer su té. Hoy era veinte de diciembre. Pensé en que quizás debería decorar la casa en mi tiempo libre, mandar a Sam a cortar un pino e ir con Isabel a comprar adornos. Cole podría ayudar a Sam, sería parte del espíritu navideño.

-Isabel ¿Te quedas para las fiestas?- preguntó Sam, leyéndome el pensamiento.

-Lo más probable, Rómulo. Aunque le he dicho a mis padres que me pensaría ir a pasarlas con ellos. Ni de chiste. Por cierto ¿Dónde está Cole?

-Durmiendo.

-Para variar: siendo inútil cuando se le necesita. No sé, para ser cortés o algo.

-¡Isabel!-le reprimí-. Que manera de demostrar cariño.

-Es mi manera. Cole sabe que en el fondo me importa.

Lo dijo haciendo un puchero, como si fuera un buen chiste. Esa era la relación de Cole e Isabel: ellos contra ellos, o a veces, ellos contra el mundo. Lo segundo, la mayoría de las veces. Cuando terminó de comer, se paró a buscar sus maletas al auto. Reprimí a Sam por no ayudarla, pero él también estaba exhausto. Agradeció por la comida y se fué a la pieza que le desocupé. La vi tirarse sobre la cama en una caída libre, para después arroparse con las mantas. Cerró la puerta con llave.

-COLE-

Me desperté cuando el sol despuntaba sobre las montañas e iluminaba la nieve que reflejaba la luz hasta mi ventana. Aquí viene la lucha entre Cole St Clair y Cole St Clair. El debate por salir de la cama. El día iba a ser aburrido: aún no tenía nada planeado para hacer. Tal vez llame a Isabel desde el teléfono de Sam, el mio no tiene saldo. Para variar. Mi pieza ya no estaba tan desastrosa: en un momento de ocio, la ordené por completo e hice una limpieza a fondo. En mi velador descansaba una botella de Jack Daniels vacía, ya que Sam me la regaló ayer para mi cumpleaños. Como no probaba un buen whisky hace ya bastante tiempo, me lo zampé de una ida. Y ahora tengo resaca. Otra excusa para quedarme aquí en cama. Punto para Cole St Clair. Grace ahorró no sé cuanto dinero y me compró un teclado. Era de los más baratos, pero era música al fin y al cabo. Ahora tenía ganas de tocar. Punto para Cole St Clair, y con eso tenemos, por el momento, un empate.

Pensé en Isabel, en lo lejos que estaba de mí. Me sentí idiota por haberla dejado ir. Aunque me consuela que está en un lugar que le gusta, porque vamos, a nadie le gusta este cuchitril. Pero esque tenía una pinta...deliciosa. Y solo ella me comprendía bien. Era casi tan nociva como yo. La extrañaba, por eso me aburría todos los días. Podía comer, tomar, dormir o hacer mis experimentos; pero ella seguía presente en mi cabeza. Yo, Cole St Clair, estaba (estoy) enamorado de Isabel Culpeper. Y tenía que tocar algo para ella, donde sea que estuviese. Después de todo, ahora tengo mi instrumento. Punto para Cole St Clair, y con eso me salgo de la cama, señoras y señores.

Me destapé y camine a paso lento hacia el teclado. Rocé las teclas con mis dedos. Joder, hacía pero que mucho frío. Tomé una camiseta de mangas cortas que había sobre la tierra. Era de Queen. Da igual, al menos me cubre. También me puse pantalones, los mismos que usé ayer. Luego rebusqué en mi mente las canciones que me sabía y relacioné una para Isabel. Y la encontré, y era perfecta:

_Vertí una lágrima porque te estoy extrañando_

_Aún estoy bien para sonreír_

_ Chica, ahora pienso en tí todos los días_

_ Hubo un tiempo en el que no estaba seguro_

_ Pero pusiste mi mente a gusto_

_ No hay duda_

_ Tú estás en mi corazón ahora_

Rebuscaba en mi mente su imagen, su olor, su escencia. Su pelo rubio que lo iluminaba todo, sus labios comestibles, sus ojos azules gélidos. Su cuerpo curvilíneo, estructurado, hermoso e inalcanzable. Su piel tersa, y sus mejillas sonrosadas...

_ Dije, mujer, tómalo con calma_

_ Funcionará bien por sí solo_

_ Todo lo que necesitamos es un poco de paciencia_

_ Dije, cariño, hazlo lento,_

_ Y nosotros llegamos bien juntos_

_ Todo lo que necesitamos es un poco de paciencia_

Recuerdo como la dejé tendida en la cama, llorando por su despecho. Cómo me odiaba en ese entonces, como le dije que tal vez no fuese lo mejor. Como me arrepentí los siguientes meses. Qué genial habría sido sentirla, a la que quiero. Sigo convenciéndome de que hice lo más correcto. Pero no puedo evitar desearla.

_ Me siento aquí en las escaleras _

_ Porque preferiría estar solo_

_ Si no puedo tenerte ahora_

_ Esperaré, querida_

_ A veces estoy muy tenso_

_ Pero no puedo apurar el tiempo,_

_ Pero tú sabes, amor_

_ Que hay una cosa por considerar_

Escuché unos pasos en el pasillo. Me daba igual que Sam o Grace la escucharan, no era para ellos. Cantába para y por Isabel. Ni siquiera por mí. Lo cuál era una sorpresa.

_Un poco de paciencia_

_ Necesitamos un poco de paciencia_

_ Sólo un poco de paciencia_

_ Algo más de paciencia_

_ Necesitamos algo de paciencia_

_ Podríamos usar algo de paciencia_

_ Tenemos que tener algo de paciencia_

_ Todo lo que necesitamos es paciencia_

_ Sólo un poco de paciencia_

_ Es todo lo que necesitas_

_Patience,_ de los Guns n´Roses. La canción de Isabel.

-_Patience-_repitió una voz dulcemente conocida.

Allí estaba, apoyada junto al umbral de la puerta, con su figura esbelta y su pelo rubio aún más largo de lo que recordaba. Sonrió, curvando sus labios en una mueca divertida, como a punto de echarse a reír. Yo reía por dentro. Era la persona más feliz del planeta.


	4. Knocking on Heaven s Door

ISABEL

Cuando llegué al cuarto de Cole, impulsada por la música, me sorprendí al verlo tocar el piano con ese mismo brillo en la mirada que había tenido en su revelación en mi casa. El día que dijo que no se acostaría conmigo. Mi ser me pedía a gritos enfadarme por eso, pero la verdad es que no. Que ya lo había "superado", por decirlo de alguna manera. Pero lo que me sorprendió es que se cantara una de amor. No de esas empalagosas que tocaba Sam y que daban diabetes de lo malditamente dulces que eran, si no al más puro estilo de Cole St Clair: los Guns n´Roses. Y mi estilo ahora también, adoraba esa música. Comencé a silbar la melodía de _Patience _para que Cole me notara. Se veía...más guapo. O igual de guapo que siempre. Era detestable lo adictivo que podía llegar a ser. Ahora llevaba el pelo liso, hasta los hombros. No era una fan de ese corte, pero al maldito todo le quedaba bien.

Cuando me miró, se empezó a reír de la misma manera psicomaniáca que yo. Pero es que era tan feliz que podía echarme a saltar en este preciso momento. Olía como a cuando se había arreglado para ir a mi casa.

-El idiota de Sam se va a ganar unos buenos puños por no avisarme-dijo con un tono de diversión que no tenía nada que ver con las palabras.

-Creo que esa era mas o menos la idea. Según lo que me dijo Grace, claro-contesté.

-¿Hasta cuándo te quedas? Mira que no avisarme y luego perder tiempo...

-No hace falta-respondí-. Me quedo por y para siempre, o hasta que encuentres una cura definitiva. Ya conseguí empleo y me transfirieron para acá. A tu lado tienes a la futura doctora Culpeper.

Se rió aún más y me abrazó tan fuerte que creo que me estrujó algunos órganos internos. Sentí en el estómago un manojo de nervios, similar a otras veces. Y todas esas, estaba con Cole. Seguimos conversando de cosas sin mucha importancia, como el suplicio de vivir con Sam y Grace. De como se aburre. Mi trabajo, estudios...le mostré un par de fotos de California y mi casa. O bueno, mi ex casa. Esta es mi casa ahora. Mostró especial interés en una donde salía junto a un cactus ornamental mirando hacia el sol con una especie de mueca nostálgica. Una amiga de mamá tomó la foto sin que me diese cuenta. Y me cabreó, me cabreó muchísimo que lo hiciera. Pero no puedo negarle que quedó...bonita.

-Un poco triste para ser Cali-contestó Cole.

-Que va...después de lo de los lobos, un mundo normal no tiene sentido.

-_Touché._

Recordé cuando le dije lo mismo a Sam en la librería, justo antes de que mi padre anunciara a los cuatro vientos que iba a dar caza a todos los lobos de Mercy Falls. Recordé cuando no llegué a tiempo para salvar a Cole. Hijo de puta, nunca le voy a perdonar que me haya asustado de esa manera. Luego nos quedamos en silencio, sin nada más que decir. Pero no era un típico silencio incómodo, era uno de cansancio. Y satisfacción. me eché sobre su cama y dejé caer el brazo hasta el piso. Cole empezó a pasear el mustang que le había regalado, por mi brazo. Haciéndome cosquillas y risas, al oír los efectos especiales que le ponía directo desde su boca.

-¿Aún lo conservas?

-Bueno, sirve para conquistar chicas.

Reí estrepitosamente.

-¿Ah, si?¿Y funciona?

-Contigo, sí.

-¿Y quién te dijo eso?-pregunté provocativa y sarcástica.

-Intuición. Nunca me falla.

-Pues va a ser que esta vez vas a tener que desconfiar un poco de ese cerebrito tuyo y darle tiempo al tiempo.

-Hecho ¿Quieres hacerlo más interesante?

-Depende ¿Cómo quieres hacerlo más interesante?

-El primero en caer hará todo lo que el otro diga. Sin objeciones.

Me lo pensé dos veces. Y decidí que por qué no.

-Me parece bien. Eso si: sin tentaciones desprovistas.

-No, no, no, no...En la guerra y el amor todo se vale.

-¿Y ésto qué es?

-Te lo dejo de tarea, princesa.

Luego fuimos al living para ver nada más y nada menos que a Sam y a Grace _in fraganti_ en plena...situación sugerente. Con las pocas ropas que les quedaban.

-Con inquilinos como estos para qué queremos una porno...-murmuró Cole, un tanto divertido-. Para algo están las habitaciones. Ahora que Isabel está aquí podríamos poner un reglamento. Ah, y gracias por avisar que venía, chicos. Siempre tan considerados-me hizo una señal hacia el sótano y ademán para que lo siguiera-. Ven.

Lo seguí por la pequeña escalera que daba a un lugar más bien espacioso. Con olor a productos químicos y otras muestras raras. El auténtico laboratorio de un científico loco. La guarida de Cole St Clair. Había un microscopio óptico que quedé mirando como asustada. A lo que Cole respondió que no lo había robado, sino que lo compró con su dinero. En fin, cosas de mi desconfianza. Con Cole uno nunca sabía.

-¿Te gusta?-dijo.

-No me fascina, me recuerda al instituto. Pero podemos hacerla más...tuya.

-Ibas a decir "mía"-me pilló-. No lo niegues. Te ha gustado.

-Bueno, sí. Es un lugar bastante más decente que la cocina de Sam ¿Acaso tus experimentos siguen llevándote al borde de la muerte?

-Quizás. Últimamente no han habido muchos errores. Aunque no he experimentado mucho. Sólo ecuaciones y métodos para averiguar qué es lo que busco.

-Eso no me tranquiliza, que digamos.

-¿Te preocupa?

Lo dijo de modo como...inocente y seductivo a la vez. Aunque no sé si eso podía ser posible. No me sonrojé, y en cambio sonreí con malicia.

-Nope. Me preocupa tener que librarte de otro ataque epiléptico.

-Ah eso... efectos secundarios siempre van a haber, querida.

Me di la vuelta y revisé en el pequeño refrigerador que había. Tenía tejidos, pelajes, frascos con sustancias de dudosa procedencia; y separados, zumos de naranja.

-¿Me echas de menos, St Clair?-pregunté haciendo alusión a los zumos y esa vez que fuimos al laboratorio de la clínica de mi madre a analizar la sangre de Cole.

-¿No me puede gustar el zumo de naranja? Pero sí, es cierto: te extraño en cierto grado.

-¿Qué grado?

-Ven y averigua.

Lo tomé como un desafío. Además de las incesantes ganas que tenía de probar sus labios. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez. Caminé a paso lento hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato, cierto?-me susurró.

-Bueno, pasa que a este gato le encanta ser suicida-respondí.

Eso fue todo. Sin dejar de mirarme, me acercó aún más a él tomándome de la cintura. Cerré los ojos y lo besé. Fue aún mejor que la última vez. Si bien no pasaba nada, nunca nos sanaríamos el uno del otro. Movía sus labios suavemente, pero anhelante. Fue un beso dulce y tranquilo. No agresivo. Allí no había tanto deseo como amor. Me sentía como...tocando las puertas del cielo. Sí, eso exactamente. En las más puras palabras de Axl Rose. Cuando paró de besarme, canturrié:

-_Feels like I´m knocking on heaven´s door..._

Cole se rió y contestó:

-_Knock, knock, knocking on heaven´s door..._

* * *

**Holi! Se que normalmente no pongo esta sección para la autora, pero un review no mata a nadie. Porfiss, porfiss, porfiss! :3**


	5. Do you wanna startin something?

**Bueno, hace rato que no escribo, pero todo tiene una buena explicación: Me llenaron el mes de pruebas, asi que he estudiado como si me pagaran por eso. Mi computador oficialmente murió (o como grité desesperada muchas veces: "CAGÓ EN MALA") asique también tuve que hacer mérito para pagar la mitad de este nuevo (que no es muy rápido que digamos). Sorrysorrysorry por hacerlos esperar! personalmente a mi me carga que me hagan eso! nunca más, lo prometo -.-**

**SIN MÁS PREÁMBULOS, VOY A EMPEZAR AHOOORAAAAA! :D**

* * *

****ISABEL

Anoche tenía la intención de acostarme temprano: estuve todo el día moviéndome cuando en realidad lo más sensato que debí haber hecho era dormir (después de todo, había viajado tres días seguidos). Pero como en esta vida nunca de los nunca sucede lo que se tiene planeado, Cole me raptó a las nueve de la noche para enseñarme clave morse. Le dije que era la cosa más estúpida del mundo, pero eso no lo hizo interrumpir su clase. Y cuando me dejó irme a mi habitación a las diez con treinta, comenzó a golpear la puerta para iniciar una conversación decodificada que me dejó en vela hasta las cuatro de la madrugada. Maldito bastardo. Por suerte, Grace llegó a esa hora a irrumpir en mi alcoba para avisarme de lo más animada que Rachel venía de visita a pasar los siguientes tres días en la ciudad. Ahí, Cole dejó de golpear la pared y yo pude dormir. Gracias al cielo. Pero ahora que estaba tumbada boca arriba en mi cama y eran las dos de la tarde del día siguiente (una hora bastante decente), empezaba a digerir lo que me había dicho Grace: Rachel venía de visita y se quedaba tres días...calculé que en dos días más era nochebuena. Una navidad con casa propia, amigos, sin padres ni adultos responsables. Cool.

Pero lamentablemente había que meter a Rachel en ese paraíso terrenal. Y eso se resumía en: grititos cada vez que abran regalos, comprar regalos dignos de un premio, ir de compras dando saltitos y coletas en el baño...No, yo no puedo hacer eso. Grace también dijo que por favor fuese amable y amigable. Como si ese fuera mi fuerte. No es que no me agradara Rachel, solo que no... la soportaba. Su aire inocente (todavía no sabía si fingido o real) e ingenuo me ponía de mala leche. Y que tuviera la capacidad de emocionarse como la de un niño en dulcería las veinticuatro siete.

¿Se lo habrían contado a Cole? Bueno, si Rachel sabe de los lobos, es un poco obvio que sepa de Cole. Esas dos cosas van como enlazadas. Digo én pienso que soy la única persona completamente humana dentro de la casa, y que tener otro miembro de mi propia especie conviviendo conmigo no vendría completamente mal. Divagando en Rachel y en lo que les iba a decir a mis padres como excusa de no pasar las navidades con ellos, bajé a la cocina porque mi estómago rugía con violencia. Y nunca lo hace, siempre como lo justo y necesario. Pero por esta vez, mis horarios se vieron totalmente afectados. Cuando bajé la escalera, vi a Sam y a Grace leyendo el periódico en el sofá y conversando sobre lugares donde poder talar pinos. Como si no tuvieran un bosque de coníferas junto a la casa.

-Buenos días-me saludó Grace.

-Buenas tardes, querrás decir-la corrigió Sam-. Pensé por un momento que deberíamos ir a sacarte con grúa de la pieza.

-¿Y separarme de mi mueble favorito? Sobre mi cadáver, Rómulo. Es prácticamente lo mismo que ir a tirarle de la cola a un león en pleno sueño. Misión suicida. Pero tranquilo, casi nunca me levanto tarde, si ese es tu problema.

-Noup, claro que no-respondió.

-Por cierto Isabel, me encantan tu pijama. Podría decirse que te ves...adorable.

Abrí los ojos como platos: ¿¡Había bajado en pijamas!? No claro que no, yo jamás de los jamases haría eso, porque nunca me arriesgaría a que su majestad Cole St Clair me viese así. Eso le daría material para molestarme durante un buen rato. No era la gran cosa: era mi pijama de invierno. Pero era EL pijama de invierno, de Victoria´s Secret. Lleno de pompones bajo la parte superior y en medio del pecho. Color rosa pastel cursi, para variar. Me lo compró Jack en mi cumpleaños dieciséis. Le dije que no lo usaría, porque era ridículo. Pero era casi tan cómodo como dormir cubierta de algodón en forma de nube. Y desde que él murió, lo uso casi siempre. Voy subiendo las escaleras sin darme cuenta, retrocediendo lentamente sin que nadie notase que estaba al borde de un colapso. Podía devolverme a mi cuarto y buscar algo más decente para desayunar rápidamente y sin que Cole me viera. Posaba mi pie derecho en el escalón contiguo cuando choco con una masa irregular.

Joder.

-¿Princesa?

Joder, joder, joder

-¿Así que hoy eres Barbie fiesta de Pijamas?

JO-DER.

-A esto hay que sacarle una foto.

O a Cole le estaba dando un ataque de asma, o de veras que no podía contener la risa. Si se tratara de él, yo tampoco tendría piedad. Pero la situación de ahora es que él llevaba una chaqueta de cuero jodidamente sexy, y yo un pijama de hadita. No tenía como ganarle.

-Ya me iba a cambiar-pésima respuesta. Mi cerebro no funcionaba bien un sábado por la mañana-. Y tú no digas nada, duermes desnudo.

-Prefiero bajar con interiores de patitos a bajar con...eso. Te faltan las coletas y podrías ser la niñita de la casa.

-Claro, tú el más maduro. Ahora déjame pasar. Se supone que mientras duermes da lo mismo lo que lleves y eso cuenta para todo.

-Lo que tú digas, Umbridge.

No sé que me sorprendió más: que Cole haya leído la saga completa de Harry Potter (o hasta el quinto libro por lo menos), o que me comparara con semejante gorda maléfica amante del color rosa. Le pegué un codazo y seguí subiendo. Me tomó la muñeca.

-¿Que quieres?-le espeté. Ya me sentía bastante humillada.

-Luces a-do-ra-ble.

Me guardé los insultos y me fui a mi pieza a buscar ropa decente. Decidí evitar todos los colores claros en la ropa, y me puse cosas más oscuras: unos pantalones ajustados negros, blusa azul marino y tacones con tachas. Alejé el pijama de mi vista (ya no soportaba verlo) y decidí que hoy mismo debía comprar otro. Uno completamente mío, y más sobrio. Hasta sexy, quizás. Me limpié la cara y me puse maquillaje pesado, negro brutal alrededor de los ojos y mi labial pálido. Me gustaba ese color grisáceo, no tan rosa como antes. Ese era mi nuevo color no-favorito. El cabello se me empezaba a rizar, dándome un aspecto infantil (sobre todo porque mi cabello era rubio), así que me lo alicé. Y pronto me lo voy a cortar. Bajé las escaleras de nuevo, más digna.

-¿Ahora si vas a comer, Isabel?-preguntó Sam.

-Claro, muero de hambre-contesté.

-Hoy viene Rachel-dijo Grace- ¿Te importaría acompañarnos a comprar?

-Emmmmm, no sé-respondí-. Déjame meditarlo con el desayuno.

-Almuerzo, mejor dicho-corrigió Sam.

-Como quieras, chico _emo. _

_-_De veras que me encantaría que nos acompañaras. Va a haber intercambio de regalos.

-¿Te refieres a que Sam y Cole van a ir de compras también?

-No con nosotras, por supuesto. Irán después de talar el árbol, por su cuenta.

-Creo que estamos algo maduritos para eso ¿No?

-Vamos, Isabel ¿Piensas no celebrar navidad?

-Lo que tu digas, Grace. Sólo déjame comer en paz y después las acompaño a ti y a Rachel a comprar regalitos.

-Genial.

Saqué pan y me preparé un sándwich precoz con lechuga y queso crema. No era la mejor combinación, pero era comestible. Luego de eso, bajé al laboratorio. No tengo idea de por qué lo hice, pero quería hablar con alguien que no me sacase de quicio. Cole estaba sujetando una navaja y por un momento pensé que iba hacer lo que tiempo atrás le había costado tanto. Mi corazón dejó de palpitar en esa milésima de segundo en la que analizaba como abalanzarme sobre él para que soltara el arma. Pero luego se tomó el pelo y note que era una navaja y una tijera.

-¿Ya no te gusta tu pelo de super estrella?

-No lo sé ¿A ti ya no te gusta tu pijama de princesa, señorita darks?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Te va quedar horroroso si te lo cortas tú.

-¿Por qué?

-De partida no eres mujer, ni homosexual. Esas cosas son especialidad de esos dos grupos ¿Y por qué te lo quieres cortar?

-¿En serio vas a preguntar eso?

Lo miré más detenidamente: tenía razón. Cole tenía un pelo naturalmente rizado, y de aquí a mañana ya iba ser más como Slash que Axl. Había que cortarlo pronto.

-Dame eso-le dije.

-¿Me lo vas a cortar tú?

-¿Algún problema?

-Que no me deja muy seguro esa afirmación.

-Yo no soy capaz de hacer mohicanos ni cometer atrocidades infantiles. Creí que me conocías.

-Vale, empieza.

A pesar de haber dicho eso, estuve muy tentada a hacerle un corte ridículo. Pero pensé que yo no podía andar cerca de alguien ridículo, jamás me rebajaría a eso. Así que simplemente lo corté como lo llevaba antes y sin dañar nada. Por desgracia.

-Ya quedó-contesté.

-Confío en tu estilo estilístico. Pero no en que lleve un mohicano o el cabello verde. Dame el espejo.

Se lo pasé sin rechistar. Se contempló durante un rato y luego me miró sonriendo.

-No ibas a pasar las navidades con alguien feo, lo sabía. Por cierto, ¿Qué les dirás a tus padres?

-¿Y eso por qué importa?

-Sólo pregunto.

-Y tú...¿No has hablado con los tuyos?

-Nope. Habría mucho qué explicar, me canso de solo pensarlo. Si ocurre algo remotamente importante, los llamaré. Como una emergencia o una mala nueva. En general nos tres aquí en la casa por llevarnos pésimo con nuestros padres. Sam no cuenta.

-No, claro que no. Debo ir con Grace, me está esperando.

-¿Van a ir a comprar regalitos?

-Tú también.

Puso cara de perro.

-Ya lo sé. Cómprame algo bonito ¿sí?

-Lo mismo digo.

-Oh, y seguimos con el juego, princesa. Que no se te olvide.

-Cómo hacerlo...

Claro que lo tenía en cuenta. Y comprar un regalo era la oportunidad perfecta.

* * *

**Es es todo por ahora. El próximo más largo lo prometo! :3 Poooorfaaa dejen reviews, no cuesta plata y además ejercitan los músculos de los dedos.**


	6. I trust on you

SAM

-Vamos, Cole-dije-. Mientras más pronto terminemos, más pronto podremos irnos.

-Pero es que a este paso, Ringo, va a llegar el conejo de pascua y no va a haber pino alguno en la casa.

-Es fácil decir eso cuando estás allí parado-agregué.

-Quedamos en que yo cargaba con el pino si tú lo talabas.

Así estábamos desde hace media hora. Las chicas se habían ido (Isabel no muy contenta) y con Cole tratábamos de talar un pino. Bueno, yo trataba de talar un pino y Cole miraba. Con Beck nunca hacíamos esto, ya que nos pasábamos la navidad en el bosque como lobos irracionales. Esta era mi primera navidad en más de diez años, y me alegraba celebrarla con Grace.

-Cole, ¿Tienes frío?-pregunté.

-Eh, no. Pero podríamos ahorrarnos riesgos si te apresuraras.

Sin esperar respuesta, se quitó las mantas que lo cubrían, tomó el hacha de entre mis manos y golpeó el tronco con fuerza. En tres hachazos, gritó con fiereza y a la vez divertido:

-¡Fuera abajooo!-con acento canadiense-. Podría haber sido genial como leñador. Todavía no descarto esa posibilidad, aunque qué va... de todos modos no tengo el pecho peludo y las camisas escocesas me revientan.

-Ya, yo llevo el pino.

Me lo eché a a espalda. Estaba pesado pero no tanto. Cole corrió al BMW ranchera de Ulrik, donde prendió la calefacción que a duras penas funcionaba. Cole odiaba ese auto, en mi opinión era bastante feo. Grace, que siempre le ve a todo un buen lado, dice que es original y que como lo descontinuaron hay que conservarlo. Además porque Cole no tenía auto, si descontamos su juguetito ese. Isabel cree que si lo descontinuaron era para hacerle un favor a la humanidad en general. Siempre tan sutil. Miré a Cole: se había cortado el pelo como antes, y rizado. Nunca pensé que tuviese la capacidad de hacer eso él solo. Pero de Cole se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

-¿Ya nos vamos?-preguntó.

-Sólo déjame dejar el pino en la casa ¿Traes dinero?

-Sip. Jeremy me envió un buen fajo de billetes como regalo. Yo le envié unos pasajes que compré con el dinero que sobró de la última gira.

-¿Por qué no lo invitas? Parece buen tipo.

-Sí que lo es, aunque está un poco chalado. Quizá, Ringo, cuando esté menos ocupado y tenga tiempo. Además, no sabe lo de los lobos.

-Bueno, todos tenemos un respaldo.

-¿Qué carajos es un respaldo?

-Alguien humano que sabe el secreto. Aunque yo no elegí el mío (porque no tengo muchos amigos humanos) el mío lo adivinó por su cuenta.

-Déjame adivinar: Isabel ¿Correcto?

-Exacto. El de Grace es Rachel. Supongo que el tuyo puede ser Jeremy, si crees que está en condiciones de saberlo.

Se quedó en silencio. El rollo de los "respaldos" lo conversamos con Grace antes de que ella le dijera a Rachel. Se hizo un pacto tácito. Aunque Isabel no sabe que es mi respaldo. Y no pienso decírselo. Dejé el pino en la casa, junto a la puerta principal. Grace, Rachel e Isabel estaban comprando los adornos y los regalos. Faltaban tres días para navidad, seguro que Duluth era una peste atestada de gente. Pero Grace lo vale. Tomé las llaves del auto, dinero de la encimera, y me subí en el asiento del conductor.

-_"Navidad, Navidad, Pasado mañana es navidad. Va a ser una chorrada y me la tendré que aguantar"-_cantó Cole.

-No seas negativo, lo más probable es que Isabel esté cantando algo parecido. La aguantan los dos.

-Eso no me cabe duda-contestó sonriente.

ISABEL

En el centro comercial de Duluth se concentraba toda la población de la ciudad y del pueblo Mercy Falls junta para estas ocasiones. Y no era muy grande qué digamos: dejaba mucho que desear. En Beverly Hills llaman a esto "locales". Con Grace esperábamos a Rachel en un café junto a una juguetería atestada de mocosos emocionados pegados al vidrio. Dios santo, si hay una época del año en la que siento compasión por los padres, es ésta. Todo ese estrés que acarrea comprar una tonelada de cosas, adornos, comida, y además guardar el secreto de Santa Claus; me sorprende. Por eso mis padres nos dijeron a mí y a Jack que eso son bobadas: que no existe Santa Claus, ni el Hada de los Dientes, el Conejo de Pascua...les gustaba que tomásemos en cuenta de que las cosas las compraban y hacían ellos. Grace removía su café latte con suavidad, mientras yo miraba nada más ni nada menos que un panini en la mesa. No de los mejores, pero podía llamarse panini. Se convirtió en el nuevo postre preferido de Grace. Isabel tenía razón: mis dotes de crítica culinaria son indiscutibles.

-¿A qué hora llegaba Rachel?-pregunto.

-Debe estar por llegar. Gracias por el latte, pude pagar yo.

-No hay de qué. Tú me prestas la casa, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-Cierto.

Justamente antes de que Grace dijese algo, dos brazos la tomaron del cuello violentamente.

-Hola, Rachel-dije.

-¡PASAREMOS NAVIDADES SIN PADRES, ISABEL! ¿¡NO ES GENIAL!?

-Si, súper. Rachel, creo que Grace no respira.

La soltó para volver a abrazarla de la cintura.

-¡Ay, Grace, te eché muchísimo de menos! No sabes lo aterrada que estuve con eso de la meningitis.

-Bueno, estoy viva. Y será mejor que no perdamos tiempo, o se van a llevar las mejores cosas. Tendremos que separarnos para comprar los regalos, son secretos. Nos juntamos en una hora aquí para comprar los adornos ¿Si?

-Entendido-dijo Rachel.

-Copiado-contesté.

Salí del café a comprar un regalo para Sam primero. Partamos con lo fácil. La librería estaba llena de personas y le pregunté a un encargado cuatrojos con lentes enormes qué libro me recomendaba para un amante de la poesía. Estuve cerca de decir "un _emo _sentimentaloide". Terminé comprando poesía de un sujeto poco conocido de Chile, con sus poesías traducidas del español al inglés. Sonaban como algo que Sam podía decir, así que lo compré. Se llamaba Manuel Magallanes Moure...creo. A Grace le compré algo que ya tenía reservado: perfume de Chanel "Coco mademoiselle" ahora que Grace no apestaba a lobo, esa era la mejor forma de celebrarlo. A Rachel le compré un álbum bastante raro y ancho lleno de lugares para poner fotos, recortes, pedazos de tela...eso estaba hecho para Rachel. Cuando me quedé pensando en qué le compraría a Cole, decidí que lo mejor sería comprarle dos: uno para cuando repartamos todos juntos, y otro para darle a solas. En relación a nuestro pequeño juego. Primero le compré una cazadora de cuero con relleno interno de una doble capa de microfibras que reflejan el calor corporal, porque Cole estaba exponiéndose mucho al frío para mi gusto. El segundo regalo debía provocarlo, quizá excitarlo inclusive. Así que volví a la librería, en el rincón más apartado, donde había vislumbrado una guía de _kamasutra. _La tomé y le eché una hojeada.

-W-O-W ¿¡De veras vas a comprar eso!?

Rachel me asustó.

-¿¡Y tú que carajos haces acá!? Se supone que esto es secreto.

-Pues venía a preguntarte qué tipo de cosas le gustan a Cole, pero si le gusta eso, va a tener que quedarse sin regalo de mi parte.

-A ver, podrías comprarle un mp4. Necesita dejar de machacarle los oídos a Sam.

-Bien pensado.

Rachel no se movió.

-¿Qué esperas, una invitación?-miró el libro entre mis manos medio muerta de la risa, medio preocupada-. Ah, esto.

Quedó esperando.

-¡Sí! ¿ya? Lo voy a comprar ¿y qué con eso?

-Que no es el tipo de libro que se lee individualmente ¿Se lo vas a regalar a Cole?

-Si. No. Puede. Es un juego que tenemos.

-Ah, todo el mundo tiene ese tipo de juegos, Isabel. Es de lo más normal ¿Qué son? ¿Pareja, amigos o "amigos"?

-No estoy segura, pero lo conozco de antes que Grace. Y antes no era una persona que me agradase particularmente. Y lo que sea que haya entre nosotros, no te incumbe.

-Lo lamento, pero a cualquiera le encantaría descubrir que la princesa de hielo puede derretirse. En todo sentido.

-Si Grace se entera, te corto mientras duermas.

-Tal parece que de noche vas a estar muy ocupada...

-¡Rachel!

-Ya vale, tengo un trato con la princesa de hielo. Genial.

-Supongo que confiar en ti puede ayudar.

-Sé guardar secretos.

-Será mejor que sí.

* * *

**HOLIIS! Que tal va todo? Porfi dejen reviews, de verda que ayuda y arto po´ jajajajajaja si les gusta lo q escribo háganmelo saber y asi me alegran el día. Paz. :D**


	7. I hate myself for loving you

GRACE

Me bastaron cinco minutos para darme cuenta de que ni Rachel ni Isabel habían llegado al punto de encuentro. Y yo venía con horas de retraso: me emocioné comprando, normalmente nunca estoy muy predispuesta a las compras porque el proceso siempre me ha parecido muy rutinario, pero me gustó comprar cosas que reflejaban la actitud de las personas que me rodean. Saqué el móvil de mi bolso y marqué el número de Rachel. No sé por qué, pero aún después de todo lo que pasó, se me hace mucho más cómodo llamar a Rachel que a Isabel.

-¿Hola?

-Rachel ¿Donde están? Tú e Isabel ¿La has visto?

-Emmm, sí. Está aquí conmigo, charlando-¿Charlando? ¿¡Rachel e Isabel!? ¿¡Así como mejores amigas!? No, eso no era cierto-. Se nos fué el tiempo, ya vamos para allá.

-Por curiosidad...¿De qué charlaban?

-Ddd-dd-eee...-balbuceó un rato-. California. Me interesa California.

-Aaaah, California-mentira descarada, pero da igual. Isabel debe estar apuntándola con sus ojos de puñal, mejor no pregunto-. Okey, pero vénganse pronto o nos vamos a quedar sin adornos de navidad.

-Sí, sí, ya lo se-luego me cortó-.

Aparecieron unos pocos minutos después recargadas de bolsas de diferentes colores. Las fuimos a dejar a el auto, porque ni soñando me iba a pasear con todos esos bultos por el resto de la tarde. Isabel se mantenía algo nerviosa, e incluso avergonzada. Solo detenía lo que parecía ser su monólogo interno para mandarle una que otra mirada asesina a Rachel. De seguro vio algo que no debió haber visto. Y la verdad es que no quiero saberlo, yo solo quiero ir a comprar los adornos para MI primera navidad. Con Sam, porque en el fondo, nadie más importaba. Solo Sam, y mis primeras navidades con él en forma humana. Y quería desear millones de navidades más como esta. Al salir del estacionamiento estuvimos discutiendo sobre los adornos y las luces. Obviamente a Isabel no le entretenía ni un ápice el asunto, para ella la parte entretenida ya había pasado. Pero aún así colaboró en la elección de los adornos: quería cosas azules, o lavanda. Cosas que a mí me parecían colores sombríos. Rachel en cambio, tomó las borlas más chillonas y fosforecetes que pudo encontrar. Yo sólo tomé lo que me parecían colores cálidos y hogareños.

-Por Dios, Grace, tenemos dieciocho, no ochenta-me dijo Isabel mirando los adornos-. Esas cosas me recuerdan a la navidad de la abuela.

-La princesa de hielo tiene razón-agregó Rachel-. Me abría ido con mis padres si quisiese ver decoraciones como estas.

-Ya, está bien-contesté-. No hay porque ser tan directas.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y eso me lo estás diciendo a mí?-se apuntó Isabel a sí misma-

Cierto: no había persona con menos tacto en la Tierra que Isabel. O persona que yo conociera.

-Bueno, entonces va para Rachel.

-Yo solo digo la verdad ¿O a tí se te ocurre una forma amable de decirlo?

-Quizás. Digo, no estaría mal algo como: "Yo creo que es algo anticuado".

-Bah, es lo mismo.

Al final, compramos lo de Rachel. Ganó el piedra, papel o tijeras. Y personalmente, me gustaba más ese que el de Isabel. A ella le dio lo mismo perder. Eso si, no se molestó en pagar más de lo que le correspondía. Al final de la tarde, teníamos el auto rebalsado de cosas. Y eso que era el todoterreno de Isabel. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para meterme en el asiento del copiloto. Rachel iba como una zariguella acorralada en el asiento de atrás. Bajo mis pies habían montones de latas de lo que parecía ser RedBull y vasos de café precalentado. Con tanta cafeína en su organismo, no tengo idea de como esa mujer seguía viva. Rachel, en cambio, no habría necesitado ni un octavo de todo eso: un sorbo de café la enciende toda la mañana. Ya me ha pasado y parece una suricata cuando está bajo los efectos de la cafeína. Al encender el auto, los parlantes comenzaron a zumbar con una atronadora música de lo que parecía ser rock ochentero. No era el género mejor amigo de mis tímpanos. Es más, tenía una relación estrecha con el silencio.

-¿Quienes son?-pregunto-.

-Aerosmith-contestó cortante Isabel mientras maniobraba para salir del estacionamiento-. De verdad que molaban los tipos esos. _Back in the Saddle_ es mi favorita. Ahí está sonando.

-Nunca pensé que te gustaba este tipo de música-comentó Rachel-.

-Yo tampoco lo pensé-respondió Isabel-. Tal vez porque antes la música en general no me interesaba. Ahora que no estamos salvando al mundo de los lobos y lidiando con el instituto, e tenido bastante tiempo libre. Y me "dejé llevar" por así decirlo. Me gusta el rock.

Qué mal...Y yo que pensé que Cole, con los parlantes de la radio a todo volumen tocando hits rockeros, era lo peor. Ahora resulta que Isabel va a armar su buen ruido también. Bueno, hay que aprender a vivir con la gente. O en el caso de estas dos en particular, convertirlo en un arte.

ISABEL

No me molestó que a Grace no le molase la música rock. Con ella y Sam, quizás sus hijos crezcan escuchando música clásica y haciendo tertulias con un piano detrás. Si yo llego a tener hijos alguna vez, los voy a hacer escuchar rock del bueno. Para que crezcan con estilo, ja. Casi detuve el auto al darme cuenta de que estaba pensando en hijos míos cuando nunca e pasado mucho tiempo con un niño. No sé como tratarlos. Y jamás de los jamases se me había cruzado por la cabeza algún pensamiento que tenga que ver con ser madre. Y este en particular ya se estaba volviendo desagradable. Me deshice de él de inmediato y me concentré en lo que haría apenas llegue a la casa. Llamar a mis padres quizás. Sería bueno decirles que no voy a ir allá. Al llegar, bajé las cosas a mi habitación y comencé a empaquetar perder tiempo esperando a que una empleada lo envuelva en la tienda, además, así cuando estoy aburrida tengo algo que hacer con las manos. Miro entre mis dedos el libro que le compré a Cole y miro al techo. ¿¡Qué carajos estoy haciendo!? ¿Por qué lo hago? Jugar con Cole no tiene ni pies ni cabeza: es perder el tiempo. Es solo eso: jugar. Nunca nada más.

Me devolví al condenado Mercy Falls por un estúpido juego.

Y lo malo es, que yo no quería un juego. Quería algo real, tangible, palpable. No algo que se puede ver entre líneas, si no el artículo completo. Había vuelto por más de lo que hace como un año sacudía el piso por donde yo pisaba y me hacía parecer cualquier otra idiota chica enamorada. Y odiaba estarlo, porque ya había sufrido las consecuencias de un rechazo de su parte incluso sin sentimientos involucrados. Yo no podía meter la pata ahora. Podía finjir muchas veces que lo había superado, pero la verdad es...que de veras quiero saber lo que siente Grace cuando Sam dice que la ama, o la abraza sutilmente o le acaricia el pelo cuando creen que no los vemos. Siempre le e tenido envidia a las parejitas. Desde que llegué a la pubertad.

Y la verdad es que ahora me odiaba. Me odiaba por amarlo...

_Pienso en ti todo el día y toda la noche_

_Robaste mi corazón y también robaste mi orgullo._

_Me odio a mi misma por amarte,_

_no me puedo liberar de las cosas que tú me haces, _

_me quiero ir pero regreso a ti, y eso es porque, _

_me odio a mi misma por amarte._

_Durante todo el día hasta la noche sin ti,_

_pero he estado soñando con el amor que me das, _

_no me enojaré por todo el infierno que me haces vivir._

Pero me odio a mi misma por amarte, Cole St Clair. Ojalá a ti te pase lo mismo.

* * *

**Perdón enserio por no subir este capi antes. Andaba de vacas sin internet :c**

**Déjen reviews para el próximo :DD**


	8. Avisos y disculpas

**Hola!**

**Sé que no he podido subir el proximo cap (creanme que lo he intentado, pero el colegio parece no cooperar mucho con la causa ¬¬ y el computador menos, lo que me tiene completamente exasperada. Así que con el atraso todos perdemos :c) asi q subo este aviso pa que sepan que el proximo lo subo antes del lunes sí o sí, y que va a ser mucho mas largo que los otros en compensación (pa que tampoco me odien, si yo igual sufro con la cuestión D:). En serio sorry sorry sorry! me carga no poder subir, como que me deja una sensación agria :s**

**Chaolín, besos :***


	9. No Surprise

**Holaaa! Sé que no escribo hace rato, pero esque estoy como dispersa y para ser suuuuuuuper sincera, se me olvido D: Pero ahora el capi está aquí, y me encanta recibir y contestar reviews. Este me salió un pelín largo, pero tómenlo como una compensación por la espera. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, en serio, se pasaron de lindos. :33 Recomiendo la canción del título para música de fondo _"No Surprise" _de Aerosmith, súper buena.**

* * *

GRACE

Apenas llegamos a la casa, Isabel tomó sus cosas del asiento trasero y corrió a su alcoba. No sin antes enviarle una mirada asesina a Rachel, por supuesto. Ésta última también tomó sus bolsas y una parte de los adornos, para entrar a la casa. Me dispuse a seguirla, porque no iba a tolerar que se guardase lo que sea que tenga que guardar. Lo ÚNICO que le pedí a Isabel antes de que ella llegara, fue que pudiese ser amable con ella. Pero no pudo tolerar ni veinticuatro horas sin extorsionar a la pobre Rachel. Ahora yo estaba furiosa. No iba a permitir que esas dos estén jugando al gato y el perro en las vísperas, y mucho menos arruinar mi primera Navidad. Bueno, no Navidad sino Nochebuena. Le prometí a mis padres que a la mañana siguiente iría a visitarlos. Cosas de nuestro trato. Dejé las bolsas junto al pino de la entrada y me quité la chaqueta empapada por la llovizna de afuera que nos tomó por sorpresa. Ojalá Sam y Cole ya estén cerca. Miré a Rachel y esta se comenzó a mover nerviosa.

-Wow, hace hambre ¿No crees-me dijo-. Dame tu teléfono, estoy de ánimos para invitarles una pizza a todos.

-Rach...

-No dejes pasar la oportunidad, Grace. O puede que me arrepienta.

-¿Qué te hizo Isabel?

-¿Quién? ¿La princesa de hielo? ¡Pero se ha portado estupendamente conmigo!

-Entonces, ¿No hay nada que yo deba saber?

-No. Despreocúpate.

-Está bien.

Esperé un momento. Si le había hecho algo grave, no lo diría. Y tendría una seria conversación con Isabel. Si era un chisme o un secreto, Rachel no se iba a aguantar y me lo diría antes de la noche. No es muy confidente.

-Okey, si te lo digo no puedes decir nada-había acertado-. He visto a Isabel comprar un libro...comprometedor. Digamos que se lee de a dos.

-No comprendo.

-Y yo no quiero seguir explicando-se sonrojó levemente-. Que tu inocente cabeza no haya comprendido no es mi problema.

Así que no pregunté mas. Rachel no sufría peligro aparente, por lo que no tenía de que preocuprme. Afuera llovían gotas del tamaño de pelotas de fútbol acompañadas por un frío que se colaba por una ventana entreabierta. La cerré como un reflejo. Estaba preocupada. Preocupadísima. Escuché un aullido lastimero desde el bosque, aunque no lo reconocí

Algo iba mal

ISABEL

Al llegar a mi pieza descubrí que la cama aún no estaba hecha. No era fanática del desorden, pero en ese momento me parecía un esfuerzo inalcanzable ponerme a ordenar mi ropa y zapatos. Al terminar de empaquetar los regalos los escondí en el cajón debajo del escritorio. Iba a ponerle la clave al candado cuando los escuché. Aullidos. Ellos, los que no conocía. Aullaban todas las noches, sin falta; y cuando lo hacían me sentía una completa intrusa. Lo único que me unía a ellos era Jack, y ahora que no está... pues... al escucharlos siento que susurran en un idioma inteligible "¿Entonces, qué haces aquí?" La verdad es que yo no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Y tratar de contestarla me hacía sentir mal. Muy sola. Porque lo había dejado todo, le había dado la espalda a todo lo que tenía para venir a un lugar donde por las noches me sentía excluida. "¿Entonces, qué haces aquí?"

Definitivamente no quería que Cole fuese la respuesta a esa pregunta. Pero malditamente parecía que lo era. Bastardo.

Cerré el candado ausente, deseando que pararan de aullar su cantinela en el bosque. Pero entonces, oí un aullido lastimero, quejumbroso. Que te partía el alma en dos. Y también noté que a ese lobo nunca lo había oído, lo que era realmente extraño, porque toda la manada cantaba por las noches (bueno, lo que quedaba de la manada). Sin falta.

Y sólo había tres lobos a quienes no había oído aullar jamás: Sam, Cole y Grace. Una estaba abajo, bien humana. El otro estaba bien curado.

Otro tenía todas las de perder.

Dejé lo que estaba haciendo y me puse de pie. Corrí escaleras abajo mientras mi cabeza repetía "Oh mierda, mierda, mierda. No no no no no NO". Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de tomar la chaqueta, o de ver las miradas sorprendidas de Rachel y Grace. Quería que parara de aullar. Tenía que comprobar que ese lobo no tuviese ojos verdes. Y si los tenía, averiguar qué le había sucedido para que aullase de esa manera. Porque a mi me helaba más ese sonido que la lluvia en mi pelo suelto.

Salté la verja que separaba el patio del bosque sin preocuparme de romper mis caros pantalones en aquel olímpico salto. No paraba de aullar. Y la desesperación me estaba volviendo loca. Cada vez sonaba más como un quejido y era terrible. Terrible de verdad. Corría por el bosque esquivando pinos y otras coníferas. Caí al suelo y me volví a levantar, manchada de barro.

-Maldito seas, Cole-mascullé-. Maldito seas.

Seguí corriendo preguntándome qué tan lejos estaría ese lobo lastimado, cuando pararía de llover y si alguien me estaría buscando. Corriendo me di cuenta de que me seguía a trote un lobo pardo, de ojos oscuros y divertidos. Pero compartía mi preocupación. Recé porque no se me tirara encima. Se le unió otro más oscuro, de aspecto hosco; y ahí me empecé a asustar de verdad. Pero no detuvo mi carrera. Volví a tropezarme con un montículo de tierra y me embarré de nuevo. Decidí darme por vencida y me quité los enormes taconazos. Susurré un "Perdonen" y corrí descalza. Se estaba mucho mejor así. El par de lobos se había detenido a esperarme y ahora me miraban desesperados "¿¡Quieres apresurarte!?" Sentí que me gritaban.

-Ya voy-gruñí.

Esto me estaba poniendo de muy mal humor. Estaba haciendo méritos para ganarme una buena pulmonía. El aullido se sentía cada vez más y más cerca de donde estaba, y eso me hizo correr más rápido todavía. Los lobos dejaron de trotar y comenzaron a correr de veras. No sé como carajos lo hice, pero pude seguirles el ritmo. Al llegar a un pequeño claro lleno de nieve, divisé un lobo de pelaje amarillento y ojos saltones color caoba. Ese no era Cole ¡Ese no era Cole! No sabía si sentirme aliviada o cabreada de veras: debí haber corrido mínimo un kilómetro y poco más bajo la lluvia y completamente descalza. El pelo me goteaba a chorros, como una cascada de agua. Ese lobo seguía aullando tortuosamente, cuando me miró. Y solo entonces se calmó. Nunca lo había visto. Pero sus ojos inocentes y sabios se me hacían conocidos, como los de un póster de una película. Pero no los ojos del protagonista, sino de los secundarios, como el mejor amigo. Lancé un bufido y me dispuse a largarme. Caí al suelo fatigada y con la respiración espasmódica. No tenía aliento y tampoco sentía los condenados pies entumecidos. Escuché otro quejido. Y ahí decidí mi estado: Absolutamente cabreada.

-Ya cállate-le recriminé-. Sabes que no hago esto por ti ¿verdad? Me gustaría no hacerlo por nadie, en realidad.

El lobo me seguía mirando, como quién mira un cuadro de arte abstracto.

-Lárgate, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer.

Entonces gimió con fuerza y empezó a convulsionar. Oh, no ¡Oh, no! Yo ya conocía esas convulsiones. Se estaba transformando. Quise mirar para otro lado, pero fue demasiado tarde: pude ver nueva piel tratando de adaptarse a un esqueleto cambiante. Me entraron ganas de vomitar. Me paré para ayudarlo en cuanto dejó de temblar. Era flacucho, casi raquítico. Pero no tan escalofriante como Sam el _emo._ Su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada y tenía unas pocas pecas arreboladas junto a su nariz en su rostro aniñado. Su cabello era de un color trigueño brillante, y sus ojos, gigantes canicas caoba.

-Ayuda-murmuró-.

No, Isabel. No lo hagas. Tú no eres una mártir. Del otro lado había un pequeño hilillo de sangre sobre la blanca nieve. Tenía un zarpazo cerca de la costilla derecha. Se me hacía cada vez más difícil no ayudarlo.

-Por favor.

Y ahí estaba: ese "por favor" derrumbó todos mis bloques de indiferencia. Lo ayudé a pararse y me quité la sudadera para entregársela. Debajo traía una insignificante polera sin mangas negra, que me iba a condenar a morir de frío. Él comenzó a ponérsela para cubrirse los brazos. Lo detuve.

-¡Ey no te la he pasado para eso!-le recriminé-. Si mi problema es que no te congeles conmigo, no te daría nada. Cúbrete.

-No eres muy buena en esto de ayudar ¿verdad?

Me sorprendió escucharlo hablar en un tono que no fuera quejumbroso. No le respondí porque en efecto, tenía toda la razón.

-Aunque eso no quiere decir que seas mala persona. Si lo fueras, no me ayudarías sabiendo que no soy a quién deseabas ayudar-su certeza me espantaba. Quería que se callara, que parara de decir sus retorcidos análisis-. Pero no entiendo tu postura, el cuerpo humano fue creado para...

-Me estoy arrepintiendo, chico. No cruces la raya. No me gusta estar incómoda, eso es todo.

-Oh, lo siento entonces-respondió-. Por cierto, ¿A quién buscabas?

-A nadie, un imbécil.

-Sutil. Soy Jeremy ¿Y tú?

Me detuve en seco. Si de algo prestaba atención a todas las bobadas que decía Cole de vez en cuando, era de cosas de su vida. Su algo de su santa banda se llamaba Jeremy, y uno de los sujetos de la caratula era escalofriantemente igual a este tipo. Me asusté un momento.

-S-s-oy Isabel-tartamudeé-. Me llamo Isabel Culpeper, y no tengo nada que ver con los lobos.

-Qué suerte.

Seguimos caminando en silencio. Jeremy no se quejaba, pero aceleré el paso en vista de su alarmante herida que amenazaba con infectarse. Al llegar junto a mis zapatos lancé un suspiro: estaban hechos una pena, igual que yo. Los recogí sin preocuparme por el lodo, ya que estaba cubierta de él. Hubo un momento en el que ya no pude fingir que no me importaba y le pregunté al chico:

-¿De casualidad no eres el Jeremy de NARKOTIKA?

Me miró como si le hubiese preguntado si era hombre o mujer.

-Ese mismo ¿Eres fan?

-Prefiero los clásicos-contesté-. Mira Jeremy, te vas a llevar unas no muy gratas sorpresas al llegar.

Los pies ya no los sentía en absoluto. Iba a tener que meterme a la bañera un buen rato. Estornudé sonoramente y maldije por lo bajo al mal parido de Cole. O mejor dicho, a mi imbécil corazón. Esto apesta. El amor apesta. Querer a una persona es de lo peor. Te hace hacer cosas que no harías jamás: como ayudar a un licántropo herido. Ni que fuera la Madre Teresa. No me tenía que acostumbrar a esto, porque perdí unos buenos dólares en ropa y mi salud.

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.


End file.
